


Three's Company

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honesty, Implied Sexual Content, Love, One Shot, People Watching, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Considering the circumstances, being nervous is totally understandable.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash

....... ....... .......

The Park House restaurant is a very reputable establishment, situated across the street from the north corner of Central City Park. It's one of the more upscale places, where anyone who is anyone, likes to be seen. It's been a key part of the city for many years and welcomes thousands of guests every year through their doors. 

Tonight is no different. 

Harry sits down as their waiter pulls out Jesse's chair before handing over the wine menu when their settled. A brief conversation takes place where he informs the young man, William, that the rest of their party hasn't arrived yet. With a polite smile, he leaves the table promising to return shortly. Distantly in the back of his mind he can hear Jesse talking, awe lacing her voice as she looks around the large room. It's a beautiful building, inside and out, old but with an air of luxury that many new businesses try and fail to replicate. The low lighting offers a warm and intimate feel to the otherwise vast open space. For a Thursday evening, there's a decent crowd but having the foresight, Harry had booked a more secluded table away from the bustle upstairs. The floor to ceiling windows offering a stunning view of the park and city beyond. 

Looking to his daughter he smiles slightly when he sees her staring up at the ornate ceiling in rapt fascination that drags him back to her childhood. The nostalgia quickly fades when he remembers how important tonight is. Because it is important, very much so and his stomach tightens in knots of nervous anxiety. Why, he's not really sure. He just wants tonight to go well. His fingers fidget with his napkin as he glances first to the door, then his watch. They were early to arrive having taken advantage of a pause in the rain which has hammered down upon the city for the last three days. Despite his impatience, there's still five minutes or so before the other member of their party is due to arrive. 

He really does need to calm down. 

"You're nervous," Jesse says suddenly yet softly but also simply, interrupting his thoughts. "Why?" 

Harry sets down the menu he doesn't remember picking up to look at his daughter. "This is-- we haven't done this before. The three of us having dinner." 

Jesse laughs softly, thoroughly amused. "We've eaten together hundreds of times dad." 

"Obviously... but not like this," he tells her with a shrug, using a finger to push up his glasses. "Not since I told you. This is different." 

For whatever reason, he's clearly worried about this dinner. Jesse cannot even begin to phantom why. "Dad?" When he looks back to her, she continues. "Listen, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay? I love Caitlin, she's great and I thought so long before you told me you were in a relationship, but now even more so because she makes you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you remember and Caitlin does that. So it's cool dad, just chill." 

There's a lingering moment of silence which follows. "Right, chill." The nod he eventually gives her offers finality, accepting and absorbing her words and the truth they hold. Everything will be fine. "Thank you." 

She contemplates asking what she really wants to ask, in the end, she decides to just come out with it. "Hey dad? Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"You love her, right?" 

Harry stares at his daughter, the words lingering between them heavily. "I do, very much." He admits quietly. "Did you-- I mean, did you think I didn't?" 

"Of course not but when you told me about you two, you didn't go into much detail. I figured it was, _is_ , serious considering you told me but..." 

"I didn't say it." 

"Yeah," she says. "Have you told her?" 

"I have." 

"Good." 

Harry looks back at her in confusion. "That's it?" 

"That's it." Jesse confirms simply. "This place is nice," she comments, easily changing the subject, trying to draw him into conversing further with her as a distraction from his nerves and that little conversation of feelings. 

"It is." 

Jesse rolls her eyes. "Have you been here before?" 

Harry nods, folding his hands on top of the table. "A few times. We had our first date here. Caitlin's very fond of this place." 

"It's definitely a step up from Big Belly Burger." 

Harry smirks. "She'll deny it but Caitlin secretly loves Big Belly Burger, though she'll always justify it by ordering a side salad."

Jesse snorts, then not so subtly runs her eyes over her father's form. "Nice suit." 

Harry looks down at the black suit, crisp white shirt with grey and blue stripped tie, he's wearing. "Another thing Caitlin's fond of." 

Jesse's eyes brighten at seeing her dad so relaxed and happy and its been such a long time coming. He's so much more different now than he used to be, ever since the dark matter accident during the fight against Devoe and now with his ever blossoming relationship with Caitlin, he's far more open with his thoughts and feelings. 

He smiles back, letting himself relax further as he scrutinises the beautiful woman his little girl has became. "You look-- nice." 

She reels back, mock offended. "Just nice? What a let down after all the effort I went to." She teases, always having relished in messing with her dad. 

And because of that, he rolls with it as he quietly amends, "beautiful actually." 

Jesse beams. "That's much better!" She says happily and still teasing, then her eyes stray beyond him and she points across the room. "But she looks stunning." 

Harry turns to where she's pointing to see Caitlin following behind William as he leads the way to their table. Stunning is simply a vast understatement and judging by the appreciative looks she catches on her way, he's not the only one to think so. 

Pushing back his chair, Harry rises to greet her. Good lord, she's beautiful, alluring and completely compelling and she never fails to incite a reaction within him. 

Her face lights up with a smile when she reaches his side. "Hi." 

Harry smiles, settling a hand on her hip as he kisses her softly hello. "Hi sweetheart." 

Her eyes are deep pools of love and warmth when she pulls back, a hand gently touching his cheek before she takes her seat William kindly pulled out. Her smile then turns to the young woman across from her. "You look lovely tonight, Jesse." 

"Thanks," she replies back as her dad retakes his seat. "I love that dress." 

"Thank you," Caitlin murmurs, accepting a menu from William who offers them a few minutes to settle and pursue the selections available. 

"How was your afternoon with your mother?" 

"Actually it was rather nice," Caitlin admits with a laugh, a look of guilt crossing her face. "Which sounds terrible, as though I expected something different-- which to be fair, has been the case in the past." 

"Things are getting better though, right?" Jesse asks tentatively, not wishing to overstep. 

Caitlin smiles softly, if a little sad. "Yes. Since my dad passed away, we've both made a renewed effort to improve our otherwise frosty relationship." 

"Pun very much intended," Harry murmurs, eyes scanning his menu. 

Jesse nods, falling silent and taking the opportunity to watch them. 

Caitlin turns to Harry, her hand coming to upon his wrist, fingers nervously fiddling with his cufflink. "Actually, she mentioned she'd like to invite us all over to dinner next week." She rushes out, then glances toward Jesse to make sure the young woman realises that the invitation also includes her. 

"That sounds fine," Harry agrees easily. "Unless Allen changes a timeline or teo, or something life or world ending happens--"

"Which it usually does, I know." 

They chatter among themselves until William returns to take their orders. Dinner progresses smoothly and is greatly enjoyable to all three gathered. The food is delicious and sinful, the wine is an extraordinary choice and desert is simply divine. Conversation flowed easily as did the laughter. The worry Harry initially felt was unnecessary and unfounded.

Jesse enjoyed the time this opportunity afforded her to watch them, how they behave differently away from both the lab and the team. There's a sense of ease which surrounds them, they're happy and relaxed, talking quietly, leaning toward one another. Soft looks and gentle touches are exchanged, knowing smiles she can only roll her eyes at in response. 

To put it simply, they're adorkable and she's happy for them. 

When they decided to call it a night, Jesse excuses herself to use the restroom while Harry and Caitlin wander their way outside. The stormy clouds has finally cleared and continued to hold off on delivering any further downpours but the smell of rain still lingers in the night air. It's cool now as they stand out on the sidewalk, waiting to head home. 

Caitlin turns around, her hand easily finding his. "Tonight was really lovely Harry. We should do this again." 

And it really was. He can say with absolute certainty, it was a success and all three had a lovely time. "Thank you for, you know--" 

"I adore Jesse, I always have. She's a very big part of your life and I want her to be a part of this. It's only right." 

"Me too." Harry says softly. "You're a very big part of my life too." 

Caitlin smiles softly, stepping into his arms. Her hands smooth down his lapels slowly. Her mouth meets his softly, slow and intimate and it hints at what will come when he gets her home. They make for such a lovely image standing beneath a street light wrapped in each other, kissing, nothing around them exists apart from their embrace. 

And that's how Jesse finds them, just like that a few minutes later and if she sneaks a picture to show Cisco and Iris... well, she'll never tell. 

The end.

...... ....... ....... 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! More Snowells soon. Until next time ❤


End file.
